


Souled

by aly_m_cap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Supernatural Fluff, Supernatural smut, supernatural angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: You met Sam while he was soulless, you didn’t know at the time until he came back one night, with a soul and explained things about his life.





	Souled

When you met Sam Winchester, he was different.

He was a tall, handsome, and confident man eyeing you in a bar one night. You didn’t know it, but at the time, Sam didn’t have a soul. Based on the way that he talked towards others in the bar, you just thought he was brutally honest and didn’t have a filter.

As the night progressed, you eventually went back to your apartment with him, having the best sex of your life. Granted, it left you sore and bruised for days afterwards, but it was great. You thought it was going to be a one-time thing, but he kept coming back. Seeing his lust filled, dark eyes every time he showed up at your door brought butterflies to your stomach.

The last time he came back, he came back for good and he was a new Sam. He was gentle, sweet, and awkward. It brought a whole new set of butterflies in your stomach when you saw this side of him. Sam told you about his life, the work he does, and what happened in the short time you had known him.

It shocked you to say the least.

Monsters were real? The things you feared as a kid were real? He didn’t have a soul when you met him? Just, how? How was this all real?

It took you a bit to warm up to this new information about Sam, but it started to make sense to you. You’ve seen weird deaths and strange accidents that people couldn’t explain before in your life.

Sam expected you to scream at him, tell him to get out of your apartment and never talk to you again. But, you were different. You asked questions, you wanted to know as much as you could about his life.

After a long round of question, while sitting on the couch in your little studio apartment you looked at Sam, he was nervous picking at his fingers, looking down on the floor away from you. “Sam?” He didn’t look up towards you, so you crawled closer to him on the couch, cupping your hand around his cheek, “Sam.” He finally looked at you, somewhat surprised, “Why did you keep coming back? Especially now?”

He leaned into your hand slightly and sighed, “As soulless Sam? I don’t completely know. There’s a lot I can’t remember.” His eyes softened, sadness pooling through the hazel eyes, “I still remembered you when I woke up though.” He looked back down towards his hands, “I-I remember feeling some sort of comfort and happiness when I was with you? And from what I remember, that wasn’t something I normally felt.”

You cupped both hands around his face, making him look at you completely. You didn’t know what to say to him, he obviously remembered some things that were tearing him apart, so you softly kissed him.

His lips weren’t as urgent now, they were softer and less rough from your experiences with him in the past, but your lips melded together all the same. Sam was like crack to you, soulless or not. The tingling sensation you felt while kissing him and his earthy aroma that filled your nostrils was something you always missed and craved.

He broke the kiss, his eyes burning through yours, “You’re okay with all of this?”

You shrugged slightly, “It actually kind of makes sense.” You let out a shaky laugh, “Some crazy stuff has happened throughout my life that no one could ever explain.”

Sam just stared at you, looking into your eyes trying to find some hint of fear or hesitation towards him. There wasn’t any.

His eyes burned a whole new color towards you, a new kind of lust, as he leaned in towards you, giving you space to pull away from him. Your lips connected, rougher this time, as you straddled his thighs. Your hands tangled into his hair as his trailed along your body. You both groaned into each other’s mouths, you both missed each other.

Sam’s hands played at the hem of your shirt, brushing against skin slightly at times, before he broke away from your lips to pull your shirt over your head. You whimpered at the loss of his lips on yours, leaving a tingling sensation behind, but moaned when his lips connected with your bare chest. Before Sam came, you were ready for bed, meaning you weren’t wearing a bra. His lips caressed your breasts, causing shivers to go down your spine, before he latched his mouth around one taut nipple, his hand following behind tugging at the other.

You ran your hands through his hair as the heat began to build in your core, soaking your panties. His nibbles and tugs were gentle on your breasts, something you weren’t used to when it came to having sex with Sam. He was usually extremely rough, which you liked.

He easily stood up, wrapping your legs around his waist, walking towards your bed as his tongue still traveled around your chest. His knees hit your bed and he laid you down gently. He stood at the end of the bed and pulled off his shirt and jeans while you pulled off your shorts, leaving you both in just your underwear. He crawled up the bed towards you, capturing your lips in a gentle and passionate kiss. You giggled slightly at his gentleness, causing him to look at you confused, “I won’t break.”

He grinned sheepishly, “I-I didn’t want to hurt you.”

You giggled again, cupping your hands around his face and whispering, “Don’t worry Sammy, you won’t.” You crushed your lips against his and pulled at his hair, convincing him to be rough. You heard a small growl rise from his throat, bringing a smile to your face and soaking your panties more.

Sam wasted no time from being the gentle giant to a rough gargantuan man. His lips trailed down your neck, biting and sucking, no doubt leaving marks behind that will be dark purple tomorrow morning. You smiled at the thought of Sam outright claiming you, he hadn’t before.

You were lost in thought and pleasure when Sam’s hands ripped your panties off. You looked down towards him, his pupils blown and iris’ dark with lust, “Fuck Y/N.” He got off the bed and pulled down his boxers, revealing his hard, thick cock that was already leaking pre-cum. You licked your lips at the sight, and he growled in response, “You like what you see?”

A needy moan escaped your lips, “Yes.”

Sam snickered, “Then come here and get it.”

You quickly flipped around on the bed, crawling towards Sam. He looked down at you with a lopsided grin before flipping you onto your back, your head hanging over the edge of the bed. He stroked his cock slowly and brought himself down towards your lips, “You ready for this baby girl?”

Instead of answering, you grabbed at his thighs bringing him into your mouth. He growled and began thrusting into your mouth. His cock was long, too long for you to take him in your mouth fully, but boy did Sam try. You gagged on him occasionally as he thrusted too far, causing spit mixed with pre-cum to leak out of your mouth and down your face. Sam growled as he watched you, practically choking on him, “You have one magical mouth baby girl.”

You moaned in response, the slickness between your thighs intense. Sam bent down slightly as he continued thrusting to rub his fingers between your lower lips, he groaned as he felt how wet you were, “Damn Y/N. That wet from sucking my cock, huh?”

You moaned against his dick, sending vibrations along his cock as he continued to thrust, causing him to groan slightly. His thrusts began to faulter as he growled your name, repeatedly. He stopped just before he came, reluctantly pulling himself from your lips. You whimpered at the loss, bringing a smile to his lips, “I didn’t want to cum just yet. There’s more I want to do to you baby girl.”

You growled softly, wiping spit from your face as you rolled over on the bed to face Sam, “Oh yeah, Winchester?” You laid back on the bed, spreading your legs and seductively smirking, “Then show me.”

Sam chuckled and then quickly crawled up the bed towards you, his lips locking with yours in a rough, wet kiss. His lips trailed down your body, leaving goosebumps behind, until he stopped at your hips. You wriggled underneath him slightly, causing him to chuckle, “Someone is a little impatient, aren’t they?”

You let out a low giggle, “C’mon Sammy. I didn’t tease you like this.”

He chuckled and responded to you with bringing his tongue down to your heated core. You gripped onto the sheets and let out a low moan as his tongue circled the swollen, sensitive bud between your legs. He tongued and sucked at your clit, sending waves of pleasure through your body. He placed two fingers at your entrance, fingering the opening, causing a low groan to escape your lips, “Put. Them. In.”

He obliged quickly, growling against your clit, scissoring you open and rubbing his fingers against your g-spot. You wriggled underneath him, a moaning mess as he quickly brought you to an orgasm. It was intense, sending white hot sparks through your vision, but it was different than the many other times you’ve been with Sam. You body shivered from the intensity, coming down from your high was slow causing you to still moan out Sam’s name moments later.

His kissed up your body, nipping and sucking, leaving more marks along your body before his lips met with yours. You could taste yourself still on him as his tongue wrestled with yours. You whimpered into the kiss, drowning in his earthy aroma, losing focus on everything around you. All that mattered was what was in front of you.

Sam.

God damn he was intoxicating.

Sam brought you back to reality, “You ready Y/N?”

You felt the head of Sam’s cock twitching at your entrance, bringing another wave of heat, “Yes Sammy,” you moaned out.

He took no time to enter you, rough and fast. His thrusts were hard and rhythmic, hitting your g-spot perfectly with every thrusts. It took little to no time, especially when he brought his hand down to rub your clit, for you to come undone underneath him. He growled as your walls clenched around him, “That’s it baby girl. Cum on my cock.”

Sam continued to thrust, hard and rough, kissing you roughly and quickly bringing you towards another orgasm. This time, it brought him over the edge too. His thrusts faltered, you both were moaning, sweaty messes when Sam’s thick ropes of cum settled inside you.

Sam got off you and went to your bathroom. You were shaking, panting, and in pure bliss while Sam grabbed a warm washcloth to clean you up. He snuggled in bed beside you, pulling you against his body, “Y/N?”

You looked up towards him through sleepy eyes, “Yeah Sammy?”

You hummed against his chest, taking in his warmth, while he talked, “What do you think about coming back with me?”

You stared out the window across from your bed, “Come with you?”

He cleared his throat while rubbing soft circles on your back, “Yeah. Come back to the bunker with me. Stay with me.” He sighed, causing you to look up at him. His eyes were dark, but with sadness, “It would be better for me if you did.”

Your brow furrowed towards him, “What do you mean?”

He looked up towards the ceiling, “I can protect you if you’re with me, or in our bunker.” You could see tears start to form in his eyes, imagining some horrors that you had no idea about.

You settled your head back against his chest, tracing your fingers over his tattoo and looking out the window again, you whispered, “Okay Sam.”

His arms tightened around you, “Really?”

You continued staring out the window, tracing his tattoo, “Yeah. Really.” You sighed, got up on an elbow to look at Sam, “Soulless or not, you came back for a reason. Every time. I could have been a usual fling.” You laid on your back beside Sam and stared at the ceiling, “Plus, you remembered me after getting your soul back, which from what you’ve said, you can’t remember much from that time.” You rubbed your hands over your face, “So I’ll go with you Sam.”

Sam rolled onto his side towards you, “Y/N, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

You looked over towards the adonis in your bed, “Honestly Sam, I would be lying if I said I didn’t get butterflies and excited every time you came and sad when you left.” You turned towards him and placed a hand on his cheek, “I’m perfectly happy with going with you.”

He scooped you up in his arms and nuzzled his head in your neck, “Good. I’m glad.”

You both fell asleep entangled in each-other’s arms, knowing details would be ironed out later for the life along side Sam Winchester.


End file.
